


low lamplight

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: 18-Month Time Gap (Rusty Quill Gaming), Bathing/Washing, Emotions, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonsexual Nudity, Wilde's Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Wilde dropped to his knees in front of Zolf’s haggard blood soaked form and his hands flew to the buckles and straps securing the breastplate to the dwarf.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	low lamplight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInPanda/gifts).



> Thanks for requesting this from me! sorry it took so long, but here you go!

Wilde dropped to his knees in front of Zolf’s haggard blood soaked form and his hands flew to the buckles and straps securing the breastplate to the dwarf. 

“Wilde. Oscar, Oscar! I’m alright, breathe. Most of it’s not mine, I’m okay.” Zolf sighed heavily and set a palm on Wilde’s shoulder. The rust red blood flaked off his palm and dusted the man’s wrinkled shirt. 

Wilde blinked several times and swallowed hard, and slowed his fumbling fingers to actually work the buckles loose through the drying blood. He cleared his throat,”I thought I —we had lost you.” 

Oscar’s face twisted as he forced his own emotion down and the fresh pink of the newly healed scar on his cheek pulled with the movement and he grimaced. Wilde tugged the heavy metal of the plate armor over the dwarf’s head and set it to the side with care, because he knew Zolf would have his head if he didn’t.

Zolf rolled his shoulders and winced and put his weight back onto his glaive, he ached all over. 

“The baths filled? Think I might need five to get all ‘is off.” 

Wilde nodded and pushed the hair back off his forehead,”Yes of course.” He pulled his hand back from his face and frowned at the streak of red across his palm.

“You could probably use a wash up too, Wilde. Insisting on touching me right away got you filthy.” There was a spark of humor in Zolf’s tired voice and when Wilde raised his eyes from his hand he saw the gentle curve of the dwarf’s lips in a small twisted smile under his beard.

Oscar snorted and his face twisted in a wonky smile. He pushed himself up from the ground with a grunt as one of his knees popped. “Alright you. You’re just lucky the baths were just filled.” 

Zolf sighed as he leaned his glaive against the back wall of the bath house and turned back to face Wilde who was standing uncharacteristically quietly by the door just watching him. 

Zolf’s eyes on him spurred him into actually moving and setting the various soaps and shampoos he knew the dwarf liked within arms reach of the large sunken tub’s edge. 

Zolf chuckled and sat on a nearby stool for a moment while he pulled his stained under shirt off. He grimaced at the tacky blood sticking the shirt to him in places and pulled it free. With the shirt cast aside he bent at the waist to the quiet sounds of Oscar moving around the room and pulled at the tight laces of his boots—it wouldn’t do to get mud in the mechanisms of his legs even if they were magic—and pulled them off to discard along with his rough trousers in a pile. 

He slid into the steaming water with a groan as it caressed his aching muscles and the join of his thigh to the prosthetics. The water lifted the braid of his beard to float on the surface before he raised fumbling fingers to pull the ring loose and unbraid the hair. His hands were pressed to the side and replaced with pale long fingers that worked much quicker. Zolf rested his head back against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes with a sigh of thanks towards Oscar as the bard worked soap into his hair.

He did this several times before it rinsed clean and Zolf opened his eyes again. With his hands being gently pushed away, Oscar was made to move back as Zolf took a soft cloth in hand and set to working the filth from the skin he could reach.

“Y-you can get my back, if you want to. I can’t. I can’t reach.” Zolf made a frustrated noise as he wrung the washcloth out once more between his hands.

Given something new to do, Wilde swallowed his nervousness and smoothed a clean rag across Zolf’s broad back tracing the swirling patterns of the waves tattooed across his skin. “Don’t do that again, Zolf. Please.” Oscar sighed shakily and rested his palm against the warm skin of Zolf’s shoulder,”I don’t think I could do this without you, you bastard.” 

Oscar pressed his forehead to the back of Zolf’s neck and breathed a shaky sigh across the wet skin before pressing his lips to the crease of Zolf’s neck and dropping several kisses to the skin there.

Zolf reached behind himself and brushed his fingers through what hair he could reach of Wilde’s,”You won't have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! check my pinned post for request and server info!


End file.
